


Hammer

by PhantomWriter



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: For some reasons, Korg believes that the 'hammer' Thor was talking about is Loki.Because who said he doesn't understand metaphor?





	Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> after seeing Thor Ragnarok twice, this came up.
> 
> Of course, some spoilers. You've been warned.

Korg's mind brought him back to his short conversation with the Lord of Thunder regarding his hammer.

 

He had his suspicions, especially when Thor described it in a rather different way, but decided that the hammer was a literal hammer. At first.

 

Until he saw the man who joined them last minute in their rebellion interacted with the Lord of Thunder.

 

He still didn’t know his name, by the way, and he heard he was the younger brother; adopted brother, as some would insist. Korg finally found out the name, Loki, when the Lord of Thunder shared the story of how they hi-jacked the Grandmaster's favorite ship.

 

Apparently, he threw his brother to the patrolling guards.

 

If Korg was in his position, even if worse comes to worst, he wouldn’t throw away Miek. Miek was a friend that he was briefly devastated when he thought he was dead. Of course, he wouldn’t toss him like that, as if he was some kind of weapon or something.

 

Then it clicked to him.

 

Loki was the hammer the Lord of Thunder was talking about, as it was the only explanation Korg could come up with.

 

He heard stories from Asgardians on the ship, how the two have the complicated sibling relationship—the complex version of push-pull—but in the aftermath of the apocalypse still together on the ship, the younger one helping the Lord of Thunder on leading the remaining of his people. They might seemingly kept putting each other in a distance (though mostly it was Loki) but they also keep returning to each other’s side.

 

Ah, yes, the Lord of Thunder mentioned his hammer getting back to him every time.

 

Korg could understand now the way the hammer was described to him. He remembered his own words saying the Lord of Thunder having a special and intimate relationship with the hammer that losing it was almost comparable to losing a loved one, and how the Asgardian agreed with a fond smile. The same fond look he gives to his brother whenever they have each other’s company.

 

As for how this 'hammer’ could enable the Lord of Thunder fly, Korg got his answer by witnessing first hand how Loki could manipulate some objects, making them float on air on occasion.

 

Korg wondered if the Lord of Thunder flies the same way as the objects Loki would haphazardly throw back to his brother’s face at times.

 

As for how the hammer could pull the Lord of Thunder off… well, Korg sort of connected the dots on that one when he stumbled upon them, almost sucking each other's face at the far end of the hall, somewhere near the sleeping quarters of the ship. And as for who rides who, he believed it wasn’t his business anymore.

 

The point of all of these is he might be known soft-spoken and eloquent, but it didn’t mean he doesn’t understand metaphor when he was presented with one.

 

And for the record, as a friend, he’s happy for the Lord of Thunder and his hammer.

* * *

  **THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read


End file.
